Irregulars
by Froire
Summary: Minato has been released from the seal. However he is unable to go back to his own world. Now he has been tossed in the world of Mahouka KouKou no Rettousei where he is reborn as the twin brother of Tatsuya. What kind of changes will he bring to the world? Featuring a very, very overpowered Minato. Follows the anime. (Looking for cover artist! )
1. Persona and Magic

_**Personas and Magic**_

Blue.

That was the first colour Minato saw when he opened his eyes. "Welcome back to the Velvet Room, honoured guest".

Minato's head snapped to the direction of the voice. In front of him sat an old with a long nose. Beside the old man stood a female dressed in blue with hair coloured platinum.

"Igor. Elizabeth." Minato acknowledged.

Both said individuals wore a smile on their faces. Seeing their smiles, Minato became confused. Wait. Why was he even in the Velvet in the first place. He should have been acting as the great seal preventing Erebus, the manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotion from coming into contact with Nyx, personification of death from bring about the Fall. Before he could ask them, Elizabeth answered, "I know what you are going to ask Minato. I've found a way to release you from the seal yet still preventing Erebus from destroying the seal."

Minato was surprised. He certainly did not expect to be free after sacrificing himself to prevent the Fall.

"What is this way you found?" questioned Minato.

This time, it was Igor who spoke up. "Do you remember the power of the Universe Arcana?".

Minato nodded in response.

"The Universe Arcana has the power to make the impossible possible. Utilising this said ability of the Universe, we should be able to make it that the seal is impossible to be destroyed by any means whatsoever, while at the time freeing your soul from the seal." explained Igor.

"However, there is a drawback. We can't bring you back to your world."

Upon hearing this, Minato immediately questioned Igor of this.

"As you know it has been 3 months since your physical body passed away. Thus, we cannot return you back." Igor replied calmly. "However, we can reincarnate you in another world, an alternate universe you might say. Of course with your memories and persona abilities retained albeit much stronger. As for social links, there is no need to create links as you have already completed your duty. However, it is a good idea to bond with other. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, just one actually." Minato replied.

"Will my all my items be brought over?"

Igor's smile grew in size.

"You have to but just ask. Consider it done. Oh before I forget, you will be born as a newborn."

Great, a new born.

Before Minato could protest, the Velvet Room started to fade away.

"May you enjoy your next life, valued guest." Igor's voice echoed with a faint hint of amusement.

Then, everything turned black.

 _Magic._

 _A product of fairy tales._

 _At the beginning of the 21st century, it was turned into real technology._

 _Food was sparse during a deep freeze in 2030s._

 _There were many conflicts over resources. And in 2045, World War 3 broke out, lasting for 20 years._

 _The world_ _population plunged down to 3 billion._

 _What prevented this war from turning into a thermonuclear war was the international collaboration of magic technicians._

 _And now, during the late 21_ _st_ _century, due to international instability, all countries compete and strive to raise magicians._

 **Year 2092 August 11**

A young girl, who looks barely of 12 years, stares at a large screen in front of her.

 _By changing into devils, my brothers will advance on the battlefield._

On the screen, a person in black skin tight suit was holding a rifle-like weapon.

 _All … for my sake._

Holographic projections appears from the weapon and was brought to the person's eyes. Several ships were identified through the scope and he took aim at small lights that were identified as missiles. He fired off a blast towards them, the weapon jerking back from the recoil of the blast he unleashed.

 _How can I repay my brothers?_

Another individual in the same outfit as the first, appeared behind him. Through the helmet that said individual worn, strands of dark blue hair could be seen. Eyes that were nearly emotionless. The person swung his hand out muttering a command.

" _ **Garudyne.**_ _"_

Waves of greenish air shot out towards the missiles, knocking them off course.

 _Is there anything I can give them in return?_

The first individual now having deemed the weapon he held useless dropped it, and instead holding his right hand in one fingered gun. Particle of light start to gather around him as he concentrates.

 _Even now, I owe my life to them._

He released his hand as he let the power be unleashed on the missiles. A large explosion occurs, wiping out everything, causing tsunami waves to form from the shockwaves.

 **Guess this is it for the first chapter of Irregulars. Thanks for reading my story. It's my first time writing a fanfiction actually. So as you can see. I can't really write long nevertheless, I am really grateful for you(the readers) for giving this story a chance. If there is any suggestions or errors you wish to report or give, feel free to pm me. Constructive reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks once again! Oh, and I suck at summaries.**

 **Grimhunter, out!**


	2. Blooms and Weeds (Part 1)

Cherry blossoms bloom around Japan. It was the signal that spring is here. It was another signal that high schools have started a new year. At one particular high school, there lies discrimination between the first course students and the second course students.

 **Year 2095 April 3**

 **Location: Tokyo – Hachioji, First Magic High**

 _"The rehearsal for the entrance ceremony will begin soon."_ An announcement rang out about the school campus, signalling students to enter the auditorium.

"I can't accept this!" a feminine voice was heard not far off from the gates.

" _Those who are involved, please come to the auditorium."_

"Minato-niisama, Tatsuya-niisama, why are both of you backups?!"

Three figures garbed in green and white uniforms stood near the entrance. Of the three, one stood out with his dark blue hair.

The female of the three spoke up once again. "Both of your entrance exam results were excellent, weren't they?!"

"So naturally, it shouldn't be me, but both of you-"

This time, the black haired male of the three spoke up.

"Miyuki."

"Here, practical skills in magic outweigh the written test. Even if it's a spare, I'm glad we got accepted into the First High-" he reasoned.

Miyuki once again took a step forward and look at her brother indignantly. "Why are you being so timid?!" she burst out.

"Nobody beats both of you either on tests and in taijustu! Or even in magic…"

This time, the blue-haired individual of the three decided to speak up.

"Miyuki!" he chastised.

Miyuki Shiba, slightly shocked upon hearing her normally stoic blue-haired brother speaking, involuntarily took a step back from the tone behind his command.

Minato sighed as he took a glance at his sister. _It has been 16 years since I arrived at this world. And three years since_ _ **that**_ _incident. I wonder how_ _ **they**_ _are doing._

Minato took another glance at his twin and sister in this world before starting again. "Complaining won't achieve anything. You know that, don't you?"

Of the three siblings, two of them, Minato's and Tatsuya's uniforms, have a blank space where a symbol should be, whereas Miyuki's uniform has one.

Miyuki became embarrassed and bowed her head in defeat. She grabbed her left arm before muttering, "I-I'm sorry." Tatsuya upon seeing this, placed his hand on her head before giving her a slight head rub. Miyuki visibly perked up at this motion and her cheek blushed a little. Tatsuya noticed this and smiled a little. "You got angry on our behalves, which makes us happy. That feeling will always save me."

Miyuki, now blushing even more furiously, muttered in response. "That's a lie."

"Minato-niisama and Onii-sama always scold me."

This time, it was Minato who replied. "It's not a lie. Just like how you always think of us, we constantly think about you, too."

Miyuki took a while to process what she hear before letting out a slight "Uh?".

"M-Minato-niisama!" she sputtered out. "That's…"

She suddenly turned around, hold a hand to her face and blushed even more furiously. "Constantly think!"

Seeing this reaction, both Minato and Tatsuya chuckled. _This reminds me of Fuuka who had a reaction like this when she confessed her love to me. I wonder how she is doing._

Minato gave a look to Tatsuya. Tatsuya noticed this and shook his head and in amusement. Minato gave him a shrug before turning his attention back to their sister giggling in happiness in front of them. Both of them knew what each other was thinking. _I feel like she misunderstood something, but whatever._

"Miyuki," Tatsuya called her as he strode forward, "Even if you don't present the speech, a 2nd course student like us wouldn't be picked to replace you."

Upon hearing this, Miyuki broke out of her reverie with a slight frown on her face.

"You're smart enough to know that." Tatsuya continued.

"T-That's…" Miyuki stammered out in response. Tatsuya, upon hearing his sister stuttering, placed his hand on her right shoulder to assure her. "Anyway, Miyuki," Minato speaking up this time, "We both are looking forward to it. Let us useless big brothers of yours see their cute little sister in the spotlight."

Miyuki blushed again after hearing Minato's compliment. "Minato-niisama, Tatsuya-niisama, you both are not useless brothers! However, I understand. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'll get going now." She said and bowed in respect.

"Go on." Tatsuya told her.

"Yes." Miyuki ran forward a few steps before turning back to look at her brothers. "Make sure you both watch me, Minato-niisama, Tatsuya-niisama!" she called out and waved to them.

Both Tatsuya and Minato waved back to her in response and gave her a short "I will."

Upon hearing their answer, Miyuki went in back into the auditorium to prepare her speech. The Shiba brothers turned around. "Now then…" muttered Tatsuya as he straightened his tie. He glanced at his twin brother, Minato and saw him taking out his headphones and placed over his ears. Minato caught him looking and gave a nod in response. Tatsuya smirked slightly. "..How should I kill time?"

Both Minato and Tatsuya took a walk around the school compound. _First Magic High School attached to the National Magic University. By being accepted into this state-run school dedicated to teaching magic technicians means that I'm part of the elite few with notable and rare magic skills, right?_ Minato thought as he listened to **Burn My Dread** on his player he designed himself. _However…_ "Hey, aren't those two Weeds?" spat brunette girl as she walked past Minato and Tatsuya with her friend. "Here this early? They're enthusiastic for backups." Said brunette's friend mocked. Minato shot both of them a sharp look at their backs, whereas Tatsuya did nothing but stared in front.

"Both of you are new students, right?" a female voice asked. The Shiba brothers turned to face the speaker. "Do both of you need help with anything?" Said speaker was a female of average height with long flowing black hair. _A 1st Course upperclassman._ Tatsuya inferred. The Shiba brothers shot each other a look before bowing politely and refused the female upperclassman's help. "No, we're fine." Answered Minato. _She looks a lot and acts like Mitsuru. Just without the red coloured hair. Wouldn't surprise me if she turns out to be the President of the Student Council in this school._ Minato thought in slight amusement.

As both brothers made to stand straight, Tatsuya noticed a shiny object on her left wrist. _CAD!_ Tatsuya conclude in slight surprise. "I see. I'm the student council president…" As she said this, wind started to blow around them, scattering cherry blossom petals around her, giving her a prim lady look. "Saegusa Mayumi. It's written with the characters for "seven" and "grass", and read as "Saegusa". Nice to meet you." She winked as she gave an explanation behind her name.

 _Numbers. And Saegusa?_ pondered Tatsuya. "I'm… I mean, my name is Shiba Tatsuya and beside me is my twin brother Shiba Minato." Minato gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. _Knew it. The similarities is there._ mused Minato.

"Shiba Tatsuya-kun and Shiba Minato-kun? That's right. You both are-" she started.

"President!" another female voice was heard. A girl with light orange hair came running towards Saegusa Mayumi. "The rehearsal's starting!" Said person took a glance at the Shiba brothers before asking Mayumi. "Am I interrupting you three?"

"Not at all." Minato replied coolly. "Excuse us." Both brothers proceeded to walk away. Mayumi and the light orange-haired female stared at them in mild confusion as they walked away.

Later in the day, students not involved in the rehearsals started to file through the school gates. People could be seen chattering in excitement as they walked through the gates.

 **Location: Auditorium, First Magic High**

The Shiba brothers walked into the auditorium and proceeded to look for a seat.

 _Blooms are in the front,_ Tatsuya thought as he look at students bearing the flower crest filling the front of the auditorium. _And Weeds are in the back._

 _So the ones who are most aware of the discrimination are those being discriminated against._

They both found a seat near an entrance towards the back of the auditorium.

"Um…" a female voice muttered. The Shiba brothers turned their attention to a female with glasses and purple ribbons in her hair. "Is the seat next to you free?"

Minato gave a look to Tatsuya that seems to say _you handle this,_ before taking out his headphones and putting them over his ears. 

"Y-yeah." Tatsuya answered, gesturing the seat beside him. "Go ahead."

"Thank you very much." Thanked the girl with glasses before taking the seat beside Tatsuya. Another female with red hair took the seat beside the girl with glasses.

"Um… My name is Shibata Mizuki. Nice to meet you." Mizuki introduced herself to Tatsuya and Minato. _Glasses, huh? That kind of rare considering there is vision correcting procedures already. Unless she is wearing it to reduce her over-sensitivity to Psions and Pushions._ Minato inferred as he took a look at Mizuki.

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya. And sitting beside me is my twin brother Shiba Minato. Nice to meet you too." Tatsuya replied. Minato gave a nod to Mizuki as a form of respect.

The red-haired female chose this opportunity to introduce herself. "I'm Chiba Erika. Nice to meet you, Tatsuya-kun and Minato-kun." She gave a smile.

"You too." Tatsuya replied. Minato decided that a nod was an answer enough to Chiba Erika's greeting. Seeing this, Erika immediately pointed out, "Not much of a talker are you Minato-kun?" As a response, Minato simple gave a nod before focusing on listening to his music.

"What a coincidence!" Erika exclaimed.

"What is?" Tatsuya asked in confusion. Upon hearing Erika's exclamation, Minato became interested and took off his heaphones.

"You know, Shiba, Shibata and Chiba! Don't they rhyme a little?" Erika explained.

Mizuki, upon hearing the explanation, nodded in agreement. "You're right!"

However Tatsuya's and Minato's response to that was a simple "I see."

"Interesting, isn't it?" Erika continued.

Tatsuya stared at both ladies. _Impressive observation! More numbers, huh?_ Tatsuya pondered. _It can't be, right?_ Minato saw the face Tatsuya was making and frowned. _That look can't be good. Looks like this school got a few_ _ **Numbers**_.

"Now, we will begin the Magic High School attached to the National Magic University's entrance ceremony." The announcer said.

A few moments later, Saegusa Mayumi the Student Council President walked off the stage. "And next up, a speech by a freshman."

Both Minato and Tatsuya both look with slight anticipation towards the stage. "Freshman representative Shiba Miyuki." The announcer called.

Miyuki walked up to the podium and bowed to the audience. She started her speech with a smile.

"A gentle sunlight shines, bright sakura petals dance in the air, on this fine, beautiful spring day. Being accepted to the Magic High School attached to the National Magic University is an honour that makes me very happy. As the freshman representative, and a proud First High School student…" Listening to Miyuki's speech made both Minato and Tatsuya smile.

Moments later, students from both courses files out of the auditorium. Students can be seen chatting away outside.

"Tatsuya-kun," Erika piped up. "Both of you want to take a peek at our homeroom classroom?" she asked.

"Sorry." Replied Minato as he stashed away his ID card he was staring at a few moments ago. "We promised our little sister we'd wait for her."

"Little sister?" questioned Erika, giving both of the brothers a puzzled look.

"Um, By any chance, is your little sister the freshman representative, Shiba Miyuki-san?" inquired Mizuki politely.

Tatsuya looked at her before saying "Yep."

"Huh?" Erika started, with a slight shock in her voice. "So you guys are triplets?"

Minato let out a sigh. _Seriously, what's with people being so shocked at us being older than Miyuki even though we are born in the same year? It's really starting to get on my nerves every time that comes up._ "We get that a lot, but we're not triplets. Tatsuya is my only twin actually. Both of us were born in March, and Miyuki was born in April. I'm older than Tatsuya by a few minutes actually." He explained with exasperation clear in his voice.

"Still, I'm surprised you noticed." Tatsuya pointed out with slight amusement.

"Well, I just got that feeling, or rather, your auras are rather similar." Mizuki said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Hearing this, Tatsuya's eye widen. The tension that was near non-existent then suddenly increased. It was so thick that one could cut it through using a knife as to say. _This girl really is…_ Upon seeing his twin's reaction, Minato placed his hand on one of his shoulders to get him to calm down. He gave Tatsuya a look that said be careful. "In order for you to see our auras... you must have really good eyes." Tatsuya implied with a slight venom in his voice.

Mizuki was slightly taken aback by what he said, and lowered her head in slight embarrassment.

 _Hypersensitivity to spirit particle emission… I can't let her see anymore… of my secret._ Tatsuya thought, as he narrowed his eyes. Minato stared at him before sighing. He was trying to find ways to defuse the situation before it could get worse. Then he saw a familiar figure walking towards them. "Tatsuya, snap out of it. She's here." Minato whispered to him.

Then, as though it was never there to begin with, the tension disappeared. Everyone turned to face person who was running up to them. "Tatsuya-niisama, Minato-niisama, sorry for making both of you wait!" Miyuki said.

"You were pretty quick. We didn't have to wait long." Minato replied, relieved that she came at the right time. _I can't really stand that type of atmosphere._ Minato smirked slightly at the irony of it. _Ironic that I use to create this type of situations back when I join SEES._ He then noticed two figures slowly walking up to them. One of them was Saegusa Mayumi and the other was a male who trailed behind her.

"Hello. We meet again." Mayumi greeting the Shiba brothers. The male behind her frowned slightly before turning to look at both Tatsuya and Minato. _Great. Not even a day yet and we earned ourselves another hater._ Minato let out a inaudible sigh.

Both of them bowed in response to her greeting. "By the way, Tatsuya-niisama, are you on a date already?" Miyuki joked. Minato gave a small chuckle at her antics, while Tatsuya gave Miyuki a deadpan look. Both Erika and Mizuki had a look of puzzlement plastered on their faces.

"Of course not, Miyuki." Tatsuya replied with a sigh. He gestured to the both ladies behind them , "These two are our classmates. It was rude to say that."

Miyuki gave a look of surprise. "I'm sorry." She apologised. "Nice to meet both of you. I'm Shiba Miyuki."

"I'm Shibata Mizuki. Nice to meet you too." Mizuki greeted.

"Im Chiba Erika. Just call me Erika." Introduced Erika as she placed her hands on Mizuki's shoulder. "Can I call you Miyuki?"

"Yes, go ahead." Miyuki replied with a smile on her face. Seeing the interactions between the girls, Minato could not help but break his stoic look a little by smiling. _Really reminds me of the people I interacted with back at the other world._ "Miyuki, you're a people person, aren't you?" Erika stated happily. "Unlike your blue-haired brother who doesn't talk much." Erika jabbed at Minato. Minato's response to her statement was a shrug, signifying "Whatever".

"Miyuki, did you finish your business with the student council?" Tatsuya asked. Miyuki's response to that was a "Eh?" Minato shook his head and was about to chide Miyuki when Mayumi spoke up. "It's fine. I just wanted to introduce myself to her today."

The male beside started to protest against something. "President!"

At his response, Minato could not help but raise his eyebrows in slight amusement at the scene unfolding in front of him. _Looks like she had something to do with Miyuki but decided to drop it. And that guy, looks like he dislikes us being 2_ _nd_ _Course students._

"Miyuki-san." Mayumi started.

"Yes?" Miyuki slightly stammered in response.

"I'll tell you the details some other day." She stated. She look towards Tatsuya and Minato and said, "You both too, Tatsuya-kun, Minato-kun"

Minato was slightly surprised. _What did she want to tell us?_ He pondered. Tatsuya was also slightly surprised at her statement. 'Let's have a nice chat some other time." She finished and gave a curt bow before turning around and walking off. The male protested once again with a bit more desperation. "President!" He turned around and glared at both Minato and Tastsuya before catching up with Mayumi.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuya-niisama, Minato-niisama. It was my fault…" she said in shame.

Tatsuya's response to this was to brush away Miyuki forelocks and placing his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to apologise." He stated.

"Onii-sama…" Miyuki mewled in delight.

Looking at the scene before him, Minato was resisting the urge to facepalm at his twin and little sister's antics. _These two, seriously, makes me want to unleash Thanatos on them._ He thought with a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Um…. You two…" Erika interrupted. Minato shot a look of thanks to Erika. She caught on to his look and gave a thumbs up in response. "Why don't we head out now?" Mizuki nodded furiously in agreement with her face red in embarrassment.

 **Location: Shiba Household**

Miyuki set down her phone gently, visibly angry at something. She went to the living and saw Tatsuya typing away on a keyboard and Minato meditating.

"Tatsuya-niisama, Minato-niisama, I'm going to make us some coffee." Miyuki said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks." Replied the both of them. "Oh and Miyuki, make mine with lots of milk. Thanks." Minato requested.

Both Tatsuya and Minato resume whatever they were doing.

"Miyuki." Tatsuya called out to her.

"Yes?" she replied curtly as she started to grind coffee beans.

"Did something happen?" Tatsuya inquired, slight worry laced in his voice.

Upon hearing his question, Miyuki stopped what she was doing and replied, " **Those** people called me just now. They congratulated me for getting in the school and stuff."

This time, Minato chose to speak up. "Dad and Sayuri-san?"

"So, Minato-niisama and Tatsuya-niisama, you both really…" she trailed.

"It has always been." Minato stated matter-of-factly.

"I see." Was Miyuki's reply. She clenched her fist in anger. The table top starting to form a layer of ice. It even spread to the kettle on the stove.

"They haven't even sent you both one email, have they?" Miyukia spat out in anger. "Those people!"

"She's losing control. You know what to do Tatsuya." Minato stated coolly.

Suddenly, the feeling of another hand shook Miyuki back to reality. Tatsuya was grasping her hand.

"Calm down." Tatsuya assured her.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "I lost my composure."

"Dad wanted us to help with the business, but I ignore him to get into this school." Tatsuya said.

"And not that I will listen to him after what the **woman** he married did to Tatsuya." Minato spat in disgust.

"When I look at it as him relying on us, we're grateful." Tatsuya continued.

Miyuki calmed down and leaned back on to Tatsuya. Ice started to disappearing from the places it had crept to.

'If you say so, Tatsuya-niisama." Miyuki muttered.

 **Wow, this has to be a new record for me. It has been awhile since I last wrote anything this long. Thanks to you guys for following my story. It really gave me slightly more confidence when I was writing this story. Stay tuned for the next part of the story. And as usual, please leave reviews or PM me regarding anything about this story. I'll try my best to reply to you.**

 **Grimhunter, out!**


	3. Blooms and Weeds (Part 2)

Next morning, the Shiba siblings went jogging. Miyuki was wearing her school uniform and took to the roads on her rollerblades. Minato and Tatsuya were dressed in black shirt and pants and both of them ran behind Miyuki. As they ran, magic glyphs could be seen forming under Tatsuya's feet as he ran. As for Minato, he applied a short burst of Sukukaja before jogging, and casually kept pace with both Miyuki and Tatsuya.

The siblings ran up a slope leading to a monastery on top of the hill. A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the large gate. They stopped outside of the monastery for a moment.

"Get ready, Tatsuya." cautioned Minato. Tatsuya gave a nod before the Shiba siblings walked through the gate.

Immediately, a monk came running to the left of the group, aiming to attack Tatsuya. Tatsuya simply blocked the monk's fist with his left arm before using his right palm to knock the monk away. Another monk appeared behind Tatsuya going for his unguarded back. Just as the second monk was about to hit Tatsuya, Minato appeared in front of said monk in a blink of an eye, and threw a punch that sent said monk flying away. _Thanks Thor._ Minato thanked the Germanic God of Thunder as he left his fist return to his side. This time, another two monks holding bokkens leaped at them. Tatsuya grabbed one of the monks' arm and tossed him to the ground, knocking him out in the process. Whereas Minato simply grabbed the bokken that was aiming for his skull and tossed the bokken and the monk holding it around like a rag doll. With the monk down for the count, Minato simply walked over his body, with both his hands in his pockets.

Another pair of monks with bokkens slashed horizontally at the Shiba brothers. Both Minato and Tatsuya easily dodged it by somersaulting backwards. One of the monks charged towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya used his elbows to redirect the monk away from him before kicking away the bokken. As he did that, another pair of monk charged at him. Tatsuya did a handstand and easily kicked both monks away. This repeated as more monks surrounded Tatsuya and started to assault him without giving him a break.

Minato, on the other hand, was beating up monks without even breaking a sweat. He stopped for a slight while to allow the monks to regroup. Seeing that they decided to surround him, Minato smirked. In a blink of an eye, Minato seemingly disappeared from view before reappearing at the same spot. The monks that were surrounding him before now laid on the ground, out cold.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya was also busy fending off monks that were attacking him with taijutsu.

"Miyuki-kun." A male voice rang out. Miyuki turned to her left, about to greet their sensei, "Sensei-" She became confused as she did not see the taijutsu master in sight. A hand stealthily rose up from behind her, poking her in her cheek when she turned around.

"Eh?!" Miyuki shouted out in surprised. "Sensei?! Please don't mask your presence and sneak up on me like that!" In front of her stood a monk wearing black robes with a scar going across his left eye. "It's because I'm a shinobi. Sneaking around is second nature for me.", he replied with a sheepish look.

"These days, being a ninja isn't considered as work." Miyuki chided him.

"Tch. Tch. Tch." Said master replied, wagging his finger in front of her, slight annoyance in his voice, "I'm not a ninja but a respected shinobi! A ninjutsu-user!"

"I know that you're an honoured advocate of Ancient Magic. Still, why do you…" she trailed off with a small sigh escaping her lips. "Is that the First High School uniform?" the ninjutsu master asked.

"Yes. The entrance ceremony was yesterday." Miyuki replied. "I see. I see. Pretty nice." The ninjutsu master complimented her as he scrutinised Miyuki in her uniform.

"Today, I came to tell you that I entered… Sensei?" She asked. She realised that the master was ogling her while she was explaining. "A brand new school uniform gives off an innocent feeling! It has a subtle, undeniable charm!" he exclaimed, giving Miyuki a slightly lecherous look.

Miyuki backed off slightly in fear as she did **not** like the look the ninjutsu master was giving her. "S-sensei?" she asked, trembling in slight fear.

"It's like a flower bud beginning to open!" he exclaimed in a lecherous tone, wiggling his fingers in excitement. "A shoot about to sprout!" Miyuki took a step further back in fear. _I do not like the look he's giving,_ she thought in fear. She raised the basket she held in front of her on reflex, hoping for some protection as the ninjutsu master towered out her shouting, "It's so **moe!** "

"Kyaaaaa!" Miyuki screamed in fear.

Suddenly, the ninjutsu master sensing killing intent coming from behind, immediately turned around to block a strike aimed for his head. Tatsuya slammed his hand downed onto his master, sending shockwave from the strike.

He lifted his hand and jumped back as Minato appeared behind his master and gave a swift kick aiming for his master's head. Unfortunately for him, the ninjutsu master managed to block his kick. "Master, you're scaring Miyuki, so could you calm down a little?" Minato asked, albeit with killing intent leaking from him as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. " _I'm so going to kill you."_ he thought, switching his persona to the Greek god of death, Thantatos.

"You both are pretty good, attacking my back!" their master said, swiftly countering Minato's kick. Minato immediately jumped back putting as much distance possible between him and his master. Tatsuya rushed in and started to attack his master, aiming to knock him out like what he did to the other monks on the ground. He bear-hugged his master, planning to pinned him. However, his master proved to be superior, slipping out of his grapple and kicking him away.

Minato took this opportunity and dashed towards his master, unleashing a flurry of punches so fast that no ordinary person would able to see. However, his master effortlessly dodged each and every punches with ease. Minato then let loose a kick, one that his master did not expect, sending him flying. His master somersaulted mid-air and landed on his feet like a cat would. "Taijutsu may not be a match for both of you anymore, Minato-kun, Tatsuya-kun." The ninjutsu master chuckled. The Shiba brothers' reaction to this was resuming attacking him. Tatsuya sent out a kick towards his chin, with the master dodging every attack. Minato jumped in and shot punches at his master. His master, thinking that he could block them with some barriers, defended himself. To his surprise, each time Minato's fists connected with his barrier they shattered.

 _Thanatos, being the God of Death he is, has immense strength and magic capacity. Also being the God of Death anything I touch will decay rapidly and break, magic included. Anything less than a fusion spell, Infinity, cannot withstand my attacks._ Minato smirked. He continued to press his advantage. The monks from earlier, were watching both Minato and Tatsuya in amazement, pushing their master to the limits. Miyuki stood at a distance and stared at her brothers who were sparring with their master.

"Come, bring it." Their master coaxed. Having been able to evade most of Minato's insane punches, the ninjutsu master beckoned Tatsuya to attack him. Tatsuya was of course more than obliged and ran forward, going in for the kill.

 **30 minutes later….**

Tatsuya and their master were laying on the ground, panting. Tatsuya was covered in dirt as he was beaten by his master. Whereas to his right, Minato standing, hands in pockets listening to his player he always brought with him, standing over their master.

"Master. If you do that to Miyuki again, I will **not** hesitate to kill you on the spot. You hear me?" Minato glared at him, giving a good amount of killing intent.

'R-Right." Responded his master weakly, as he cowered under the pressure.

Miyuki kneels beside Tatsuya, asking in slight worry, "Tatsuya-niisama, are you all right?" She took a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his face. Grabbing Minato's outstretched hand with one hand, he stood up. "Yeah. I'm okay." He replied.

"I'm sorry. Your skirt got dirty." He apologised to Miyuki.

Miyuki quickly stood up. "No, not at all. Don't worry." She said. She took her CAD with functioned as a phone and keyed in some numbers. She activated her magic and a large red flower sigil appeared under the Shiba siblings, clearing the dirt that were on their clothes. "Thanks for doing my clothes." Minato said.

"Don't thank me. It was nothing." Miyuki politely replied. "More importantly, why don't we eat breakfast, Minato-niisama, Tatsuya-niisama. Sensei, you can eat with us if you want." Minato's stomach growled at her words and looked sheepishly at Miyuki. The four of them laughed.

 **Location: First High School**

Tatsuya and Minato were both in class, waiting for the period to start. Tatsuya was typing rapidly away whereas Minato was taking a nap with his headphones on beside him.

"Woahhhh…" Erica stared in awe at Tatsuya who was typing away quickly. "Tatsuya-kun, what are you doing?" Mizuki asked, interested in the task Tatsuya was doing currently.

Tatsuya continued typing away for a while before replying, "Reviewing the curriculum and registering for lectures."

"You're fast." came a male voice in front of him. The person turned around and looked at Tatsuya, "It's rare to see someone inputting data using only a keyboard."

"This is faster when you get used to it." was Tatsuya's reply to the person's command.

"Furthermore, it feels more satisfying to hear the buttons click away when typing." Minato piped up lazily, having woken up due to the commotion beside him.

"Really? Oh, I'm Saijou Leonhart. Just call me Leo." The guy introduced, "My practical skill specialty is Convergent Systematic Reinforcement Magic."

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya and the one sitting beside me is my twin Minato. You can call me Tatsuya." Tatsuya replied robotically. "Call me Minato." Requested Minato almost lazily.

"Okay. Tatsuya, Minato. What's both of your magic specialty?" Leo asked.

"I'm bad at practical skills, so I'm aiming to become a magic engineer." Tatsuya answered. _"That's obviously a lie."_ Minato thought in amusement. _"Your specialty is Decomposition and Regrowth."_

"That'll be easy. You seem to have the brains for it." Leo said, nodding his head. "To say he has the brains for it is an understatement, Leo" Minato jabbed good-naturedly. "As far as I know, Tatsuya is way smarter than you."

"Wha- HEY!" Leo cried out indignantly. "Anyways, what's your specialty then, Minato." He questioned.

"Mine would be Soul Magic." Minato replied nonchantly, "It's a new form of magic recently discovered by the CAD engineer-cum-magician Platinum Lucifer. Only a select few can control it."

"That's cool." was Leo's reply. Before he could add anything else, Erika spoke up, "Tatsuya-kun, you want to do engineering?"

"Tatsuya, who's that?" Leo asked innocently, pointing at Erika with his index finger.

Erika noticeably bristled, apparently having took offence at being called "that". "Calling me "that" all of a sudden?" responded Erika, "So rude. That's why you're not popular."

Leo turned angry and stood up to face Erika. "You're the one being rude!" he replied angrily, "That's no way to speak just because you aren't the ugliest one around!"

Mizuki muttered a "um…" and was caught in a dilemma on how to resolve the verbal fight taking place in front of her. "Looks are important!" Erika retaliated.

Minato looked on the scene with amusement. It reminded of the quarrels that often took place between Junpei and Yukari when they were in SEES. He then noticed a male with a mole under his right eye looking at the trio, two of which were still arguing. Minato walked up to him and introduced himself. "Name's Minato. What's yours?" he asked politely.

The male visibly jumped in slight shock, not expecting someone to walk over to him and introduce themselves. He stared at Minato for a short while before stuttering in embarrassment, "I-I'm Yoshida Mikihiko."

"Oh? Are you perhaps from the Yoshida family that specialises in Ancient Magic?" Minato asked in curiosity.

"Y-yea…" Mikihiko murmured in response, lowering his head as if in shame.

"Nice to meet you, Mikihiko-san." Minato said, with a slight smile on his face. He stuck his right hand out towards Mikihiko. He hesitated a little before timidly shaking Minato's hand. "Let's get along with each other." Minato said with a smile.

Going back to Erika and Leo squabble, Minato walked over to them. "A filthy guy who gets mistaken for a wild animal may not understand that, though." Erika mocked, wagging her finger at Leo. Bristled by her insult, Leo loudly countered with a "What?" Seeing this, Mizuki promptly stood up trying to play the role of the mediator but failing badly. Seeing this, Minato decided to step in. He swiftly took position behind both Leo and Erika, raising both his hands.

 **SMACK!**

Erika and Leo immediately doubled over in pain, both clutching their heads after receiving Minato's death smack. "Hey! What was that for?!" Erika exclaimed in pain.

"The bell went off. The teacher might be here anytime. So stop your lover squabble and get ready." Minato stated with an emotionless face.

"Minato-kun, I think that was a bit too much." Mizuki sweatdropped as she looked at the two who are now doubled over in pain. "I think not." Minato replied, earning looks of exasperation from both Tatsuya and Mizuki.

Both Erika and Leo gave each other a final look, before letting out an "Hmp" at each other and walking to their respective seat. Students bustled in the class looking for their respective seat and sat down. The door to the classroom opened, revealing a women with light brown hair, wearing turtleneck. "Huh? Why's the teacher…?" a student started. She walked to the teacher's desk and stared at the class.

Minato and Tatsuya noticed the teacher staring and smiling at them. _"Looks_ like _they sent her huh?"_ Minato pondered, _"Is something going to happen here?"_

 **Location: First High School, Cafeteria**

"The offence and defence exhibit was interesting, wasn't it?" Mizuki asked the group, "I want to work as a magic engineer too, so that was a useful reference for me."

"Yeah. It was useful." Tatsuya replied, taking a sip from his cup.

"I wonder if I could do it that easily, too." Leo pondered, thinking a loud. Hearing this, Erika immediately took the chance to mock him. "There's no way _you_ could."

"What?" Leo shouted, slamming the table angrily. "Why are we eating together in the first place?"

"I'm just eating with Mizuki, Tatsuya and Minato!" shot back Erika. Tatsuya looked at the both of them quarrelling and let out a sigh. _"I wonder what did I do to get them as my classmates sometimes."_ He thought. He looked at Minato who was eating his second tray of food. Minato caught his look and shrugged, continuing on to start on his third tray.

"Tatsuya-niisama, Minato-niisama!" Miyuki shouted as she walked towards their table.

"Miyuki!" Minato greeted, _"A sight to sore eyes."_ He thought to himself.

"Can I join you?" Miyuki asked, wanting to join both her brothers for lunch.

"Miyuki, there's room here." Erika said, gesturing to the space beside her.

"Thank you, Erika." Miyuki replied.

"Uh, who's that?" Leo asked, confused at the newcomer. Minato could not resist the temptation and slapped himself on his forehead. _"This guy is as_ _dense as Akihiko-senpai. Miyuki already added '-niisama' to the back of our names and he can't add one to one together._

"Shiba Miyuki. My little sister." Tatsuya stated.

"Huh?" was all that Leo said. Miyuki walked to the group and greeted, "Nice to meet you." As she was about to continue, a male voice called out to her. "Shiba-san!"

A group of first course students walked up to Miyuki. Their leader was a male with light brown hair. "Let's go somewhere with more room." He said as he walked up to Miyuki.

"We shouldn't bother them." Added one of the group member.

"No, I'll stay here." Miyuki replied with slight hesitation.

Hearing this, the male took a step back as though in shock. "Shiba-san?" he started, "You shouldn't share a table with Weeds."

"Huh?" Erika proclaimed.

"You need to draw a line between First Course and Second Course." Another person from the group stated.

"What'd you say?" Leo growled, visibly getting angrier. As he made to stand up, Minato interfered.

"Leo. Enough." He said, staring at Leo. "Don't fall for it."

"Oh? I see your friend there is smart. You better back off like the Weeds you are." The leader jeered.

"U-um…" Miyuki spoke, unsure of how to diffuse the tense situation.

Leo glared at the leader and said person did the same. The staring match lasted for a while before the sound of the chair scrapping the floor distracted them match. Tatsuya and Minato stood up, holding their trays. Tatsuya looked at Miyuki and said, "Miyuki, We're done already, so I'll go on ahead." And the both of them walked off.

"Hey, Tatsuya, Minato, wait!" Leo spluttered.

"Tatsuya, Minato!" Erika called out.

Miyuki could only helplessly look at both her brothers walked off, feeling upset at what had happened.

 **Location: First Magic High, Front Gates**

"Would you give up already?" a female voice rang out in slight anger.

Minato and Tatsuya now stood in front of the gates, witnessing a quarrel over their sister happening in front of them. Miyuki grabbed Tatsuya's sleeve in worry as they looked on.

"We have something to talk to her about!" another voice rang out, now much louder. Minato let out a sigh as he look on. Miyuki saw his action and whispered, "Minato-niisama."

Minato raised his hand and started, "Don't apologise, Miyuki. This is not your fault. It's the fault of some idiots here."

"Okay. Still…" Miyuki started, not assured in the least as she looked at the Mizuki, Leo and Erika confronting the group of First course students.

"Still, Miyuki-san is saying she'll go home with her big brothers!" Mizuki reasoned, visibly angry, "What right do you have to pull them apart?!"

"Mizuki, w-what're you misunderstanding?" stuttered Miyuki, looking flushed in the face as she heard what Mizuki said. Minato raised his eyebrow at his sister's reaction but decided to not ask.

"Mizuki. Why are you so impatient?" Tatsuya questioned, apparently having caught what she said.

"W-what? No, I'm not impatient, right?" Miyuki replied.

"If not, then why are you asking me?"

"This is a class 1-A's problem! Weeds shouldn't be butting into Blooms' business." The leader of the group shouted back. Leo and Erika narrowed their eyes in anger.

"Aren't we all freshmen? You're Blooms, but right now, how are you any better than us?" Mizuki questioned.

"Tch." The leader clicked in annoyance.

"This is bad." Tatsuya started. Minato nodded, preparing his ability if anything went south. _"Looks like i have to bust that ability out sooner than expected."_ Minato thought, as he looked on the rapidly deteriorating situation.

The leader smirked. "You want to know how much better we are?" he asked arrogantly.

"Interesting." Leo said as he planted a foot forward and bent his knees, "By all means, show me."

"Fine. I'll show you." The leader replied flexing his fingers. Most of the members took a few steps back, preparing for the inevitable fight.

Psions particles started to gather around him. "This is…" he started, quick-drawing his CAD from his side pouch on his leg, pointing it at Leo, "… how much better we are!"

Leo ran towards him, planning to prevent the usage of his CAD. The leader was about to pull the trigger when suddenly the activation sequence of his spell shattered. He was shocked and looked around for the source of the forced cancelling.

Minato smirked as he watched the group leader pulling the trigger. As the spell was about to be activated. He immediately tapped his foot and sent out a wave that dismantled the activation sequence. _"Negate Magic, an ability of mine that was a mutation on all the normal Null Elements ability when I came to this world. It allows me to selectively negate any spells that I can see or feel or hit me."_ Minato thought as he looked on the shocked faces of the First Course group.

Eirika immediately took the chance and batted away the offensive CAD. The leader clutched his hand in pain and glowered in anger at Erika.

"At this distance, moving your body is faster." Erika stated as she pointed her baton CAD towards him.

"I agree with that," Leo said, "but you just wanted to meddle in what I was doing, didn't you?"

"What, I wouldn't do that!" Erika mocked, laughing at Leo's expense.

"No excuses!" Leo replied back angrily.

"Stupid!"

"Damn Weeds!"

Members of the First Course group all started to activate their CADs, ready to teach the Second Course students a lesson. However, a female in their group tried to stop them. "Everybody, no!"

She activated her CAD. Tatsuya immediately analysed the activation sequence and Miyuki tried to warn the female. However, Miyuki was stopped by Tatsuya who assured her that Minato had it under control. He nodded to Minato who then tapped his feet against the ground and deconstructed all activation sequence in the vicinity. The spells that the First course students were about to use all failed them. Their activation sequences all shattered as they were about to unleash it. The female student flew back from the force of the shattering. Fortunately, she was caught by her friend who was behind her. "Honoka…" her friend started.

"Stop it!" a stern female voice shouted, "Except as self-defence, attacking others is a criminal offence." Saegusa Mayumi, the student council president walked towards the group. Beside her was another female who was preparing to use her CAD if the need arose. "I'm Watanabe Mari from the Disciplinary Committee. I'll find out the circumstances. Everybody, come with me." She commanded.

Minato walked up and apologised. "I'm sorry." Mari looked to the direction of Minato. She held out her hand to aim it at him. "It was a prank that went to far." Minato explained.

"A prank?" Mari questioned, not believing it.

"Yes. The Morisaki family's Quick Draw is famous, so I asked him to show me for future reference, but I was so caught up in the situation that it accidentally got out of hand." Minato stated. Hearing this, the leader of the the First Course group was startled.

"So why was that girl there going to use offensive magic?" Mari said, looking in the direction of Honoka. Honoka looked to the ground in shame, realising what she have done.

This time, Tatsuya walked forward and stood beside Minato. "That was just flash magic. And she didn't use all of her power either. Beside, my twin was able to disassemble the activation sequence in time, preventing any injuries." Tatsuya explained.

"It seems you're able to read activation sequences as they're being deployed. And your brother is able to negate them." Mari stated, impressed by the fact.

"I'm bad at pratical skills, but analysis is my specialty. My brother specialises in Soul Magic which is able to destroy activation sequences." He stated.

"It seems deception is another." Mari said, doubting his story.

"Deception? Not at all! I'm just a Second Course student." Minato replied, pointing the empty space where an emblem should be.

" _The Magic High School attached to the Nation Magic University. Being accepted into this state-run school dedicated to teaching magic technicians means that I'm part of the elite few with notable and rare magic skills. However from the moment we entered this school. There's a division between honours students and outcasts."_

 **Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy with school lately since it started last week. Haven't been able to find time to finish this chapter in time. But hey, I'm already preparing my next chapter already, so look for to that!**

 **Here's a shout to Zabaniya!**

 **Nothing's really lacking since its the starting chapters so wouldn't really expect much but a great introductions of setting and character. Though i would suggest putting quotation marks between thought dialogues and also separate certain dialogues especially if the next dialogue is spoken by another person. Also, change some of the points to commas.**

 **Old:  
Tatsuya stared at both ladies. Impressive observation! More numbers, huh? Tatsuya pondered. It can't be right? Minato saw the face Tatsuya was making and frowned. That look can't be good. Looks like this school got a few Numbers.  
New:  
Tatsuya stared at both ladies.  
"Impressive observation! More numbers, huh?" Tatsuya pondered.  
"It can't be right?" Minato saw the face Tatsuya was making and frowned, "That look can't be good. Looks like this school got a few Numbers."**

 **The story is good. I'm not judging just trying to help. Sometimes, even the smallest mistakes can confuse the readers. Anyways, very eager to read the next chapters especially ones when Minato finally shows his skills.**

 **Thanks for your constructive criticism Zabaniya!**

 **Remember to leave a review if you like it or a constructive criticism for ways to improve this!**

 **Grimhunter, out!**


	4. Show of Power (Part 1)(Updated)

**Hey guys! It's GrimHunter. I'm finally back from a sudden hiatus. Sorry for your wait! My life got very busy with the sudden influx of coursework and family matters. Therefore, during that period of time, I couldn't really find the time to seat down write a new chapter. So I'm very sorry for the extremely overdue chapter! On another note, we reached over 100 followers! What began as a sudden urge to write something became something so big, I'm seriously overwhelmed with joy as this is my very first story I did. So thank you so much for your support so far and I hope you will continue to support me in the future!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapter 4  
Show of Power [Part 1/2]**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minato was irritated. Being prevented by Course 1 students from walking home with Miyuki was one thing. But being suspected of something by the President of the Disciplinary Committee was another.

[Seriously, why can nothing be simple for once?] was Minato's current thought as he stood in front of Wanatabe Mari, staring blankly back at her.

Miyuki went to his side and decided to end the staring contest by apologizing.

"I'm terribly sorry for making you get involved." She said, bowing in front of Mari.

Mari was slightly shocked and couldn't say anything else for a moment. Mayumi, taking the opportunity, decided to step in and help Minato.

"That's enough, right Mari?" she said as she leaned forward. She turned around, facing Minato.

"Minato-kun, it really was a just a demonstration, wasn't it?" she asked, winking at him, signalling him to play along. Minato ,sighing, decided to agree with her.

"Yes. That is true."

"Of course, students teaching each other is allowed, but there are detailed restrictions when using magic. You should refrain from self-studying things that involve activating magic." Mayumi said, as she talked the group of students.

Mari coughed lightly into her hand, clearing her throat, before adding, "As per the President's request, I'm willing to overlook the details this time."

As she spoke, everyone bowed as a form of apology. After her speech, Mari walked away, but not before asking, "What's your name?", directing her question to Minato.

Minato smirked slightly before replying, "Shiba Minato from class 1-E." 

Mari stared at him for a little longer before continuing to walk away. As she did that, she added, "I'll keep my eye on you."

Mayumi followed after Mari and the both of them left the school gates, leaving behind the group of students and Minato and his friends and siblings.

The brunette student who attacked Leon and Erika spoke up beside Minato, "I can't believe I'm indebted to you."

Minato shrugged, as he walked back towards the gates, he replied, "I don't consider it a favour. But, attack my friends again, I will stop holding back and will utterly crush you, Course 1 student or not."

Upon finishing his statement, Minato stared back at the brunette, as if daring to attack him and his friends again. The brunette stepped back in slight fear as Minato slightly release his killing aura.

Finding courage, the brunette said, "My name is Morisaki Shun. I'm a member of the main Morisaki Branch! I refuse to acknowledge you, Shiba Minato!" Pointing at Minato's retreating figure, Morisaki added, "Shiba-san ought to be with us!"

Then he proceeded to walk away. Upon hearing that, Minato stopped. He turned his head slightly and said, "Skipping the honorific already?"

For a moment, Morisaki flinched at the retort, before continuing to walk away, his group of friends trailing behind him.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Minato reminded his siblings, "Come on and let's go home. Tatsuya and Miyuki. I'm starving already." Both of them chuckled at their brother's appetite before following him.

"Um…" a female voice said. The Shiba siblings stopped and turned around to face two girls who were looking at them. One of them was blushing when Minato looked at her. Both girls stared at them and they stared back.

After a long silence, the pig-tailed of the two, spoke up.

"I'm Mitsui Honoka. I'm sorry for what happened." She apologised, bowing deeply with her friend. Minato just continued to stare blankly at her.

"Thanks for covering for us. Morisaki-kun said what he did, but it was thanks to you that it didn't get out of hand, Onii-san." Honoka continued.

Onii-san. The words reverberated in Minato's mind. He was immediately reminded of Maiko. He reminisced of the moments he spent with Maiko before walking up to Honoka and rubbing her head.

"No problem." He replied with wistful smile plastered on his head, "However, do please try not to use 'Onii-san' to refer to me as both of us are first-years." 

"All right, if that's what you want." She said with a smile, clearly enjoying the head rub she was receiving. 

"What should I call you, then?" Honoka asked.

"Minato would be fine."

"Okay! And so, um…" Honoka trailed off, embarrassment evident on her face.

Seeing her embarrassment, Miyuki strode forward and asked, "What is it?"

Plucking up the courage, Honoka decided to boldy ask Minato to walk her and her friend to the station. Minato, surprised at her outburst, could only intelligently give a "Sure?"

Everyone except Tatsuya went "Huh?" upon hearing Minato's reply.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(Cue: To the beginning by Kalafina)

The camera zooms towards a sealed door with Minato standing in front of it. It passes Minato and stops at the Seal.

[ato ichido dake kiseki wa okoru darou]

The scene switches to Minato walking with Tatsuya and Miyuki along the streets as kids. The screen changes as they aged from kids to teens. The scene then shows Minato looking up at the sky.

[yasashii koe de egaku yuganda mirai]

The scene switches once again to a person in the shadows looking at Minato and his siblings from a far. He smirks and then disappears.

[mou dare mo nakanai sekai no tame ni]

The next scene shows Mizuki and Mikihiko staring out of a window in the school building.

[akaku kegasareta sora no]

Pictures of the school and various places in Japan flashes across the screen.

[doko ni mo todakazu kieru sakebi to inori]

Masaki and Shinkuro stands on the field staring at Minato and Tatsuya.

The scene switches to Maya and her butler stares at the screen of a television.

[nagusame wa sutete yukeru]

This time, the scene switches to Minato and Tatsuya talking to Major Kazama and the rest of 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion.

[kirei na tsuki no hikari ga]

Tatsuya is seen wearing his combat suit and walks out of the room.

Miyuki is seen staring at the screen where she looks on with a worried expression.

[hajimari e to shizumiyuku]

Another scene is showing Shinjiro and Minato walking past each other with Shinjiro give a smile before disappearing.

[sono kanata e]

Minato is seen tightening his holster as he walks out of a room.

[tozasareteku hitomi de mada tooku e]

Scene switches once again showing Minato walking towards the rising sun with Miyuki and Tatsuya.

[te wo nobasu kimi no nageki wo shinjite]

Last scene show Minato and Tatsuya running towards Cardinal George and Crimson Prince at the same time. Tatsuya points his Silver Horn at Masaki and Minato pointing his Evoker at his head and pointing a finger at Cardinal George.

(End of song)

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minato and the gang was walking down the street when Honoka decided to ask Miyuki a question.

"So, Miyuki-san, is Tatsuya-san the one who modifies your CAD?"

"Yes. It's mostly Tatsuya-niisama who does , Minato-niisama does occasionally help with the overhauling of my CAD if it was in need of one. I'm most comfortable with letting them modify it." Miyuki answered.

"I just make minor adjustments." Tatsuya added.

"Even so, you can't do it without really understanding the device's OS." Mizuki stated, raising a finger as if to prove a point.

"You need the skills to access the CAD's basic systems, too. That's impressive." Leon complimented Tatsuya.

At this point, Erika decided to shamelessly ask Tatsuy, "Ne ne, Tatsuya-kun, can you take a look at mine, too?"

The moment Tatsuya heard the question, he immediately said "No."

"I'm not confident enough to modify such a unique CAD. If you really want to, ask Minato to help with that." Tatsuya explained, chuckling a little as he saw Minato's frown.

"Oh. Minato-kun's better than you? Looks like I will have to ask him then. Will you modif-"

"No." Minato said before Erika could finish her sentence. Having heard his reply, Erika pouted childishly and said, "Meanie."

"Anyway, you're pretty awesome, Tatsuya-kun." Complimented Erika.

Puzzled by her compliment, Tatsuya asked, "Why's that?"

"You realised that this is a CAD." She explained, taking out a black rod in her hand. Minato could only raise an eyebrow upon seeing it.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Carving type spell?" Leon questioned.

"That's right. It's all hollow except for the handle." explained Erika.

"That means that you have to keep filling it with psions, right? It's incredible that you don't run out of power."

"This really is your field of expertise! But unfortunately, there's one more thing. If you infuse psions in the beginning and while attacking, it isn't that exhausting. It follows the same principle as helm splitting… Eh?" Erika said, turning to look at Minato and the others.

"What happened to everyone?"

"Erika." Miyuki began, "Helm splitting is a secret and elaborate technique, which is more impressive than a high psion count."

"Are normal people rare in our high school?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't think there are normal people in a magic high school." Shizuku said.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next Morning

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minato, Miyuki and Tatsuya were walking to school at a leisure pace. Minato was listening to [Burn My Dread] on his headphones while Miyuki and Tatsuya were talking to each other.

"Tatsuya-kun~! Minato-kun~!"

They stopped and turned around to the sight of the Student Council President Mayumi Saegusa running up to them.

"Morning, Minato-kun!" she greeted. "Miyuki-san, Tatsuya-kun, good morning to you both too."

Sliding off his headphones, Minato sighed as pressed the pause button to return Mayumi's gretting.

"Morning" he greeted back.

"Good morning." Tatsuya and Miyuki said.

"There's something I want to talk to Miyuki-san about. What plans do you have for lunch today?" Mayumi asked politely.

Miyuki pondered about it for a moment before glancing at both her brothers. Minato gave a nod and they agreed to meet at the student council room for lunch.

The siblings arrived in front of the room. Knocking on the door gently, Minato waited for a reply before entering the room. A muffled "Come in." was heard and Tatsuya, whose hand was on the knob, open the door to step into the room.

"Excuse us."

Upon entering the room, Minato instantly recognised Mayumi and Mari sitting at the table. The other two members did not seem familiar to him so he placed them as members of the Student Council. Gently nudging Miyuki into the room, he followed after Tatsuya.

"Welcome. Don't be shy, come on in." Mayumi invited.

Miyuki strode forward and bowed in a formal manner, saying "Excuse me." As she did that, she gave off a feeling of elegance, awing the orange haired member and Mari. The other unknown member gave a slight cough to break her fellow member out of her staring.

As they sat around the table, Mayumi gave out set bento to the people in the room with the exception of Minato and Mari, both of whom brought their own lunch.

"I introduced them during the entrance ceremony, but just in case… Next to me is the treasurer, Ichihara Suzune, also known as Rin-chan." Mayumi begun.

"Only the President calls me that…" Suzune said, slightly exasperated.

"You know the one next to her, right? The head of the Disciplinary Committee, Watanabe Mari." Mayumi continued.

"And then, the secretary, Nakajou Azusa, also called A-chan."

Upon hearing that name, Azusa frowned before admonishing Mayumi.

"President, please don't call me A-chan in front of underclassmen! I have a reputation to uphold too!"

As if never heard that, Mayumi continued. This resulted in Azusa letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Along with the Vice President, Hanzou-kun, these are the current members of the Student Council."

"I'm not one, though." Mari said, winking.

"Watanabe-senpai." Minato called out, looking at her lunchbox.

"What?"

"Did you prepare that lunch box yourself?"

"Yes… Surprised?"

"No, not in the least." Tatsuya spoke up. "It's obvious that you're used to making food… Just by looking at your hands."

Looking at her hands, there were many bandages on her fingers. Having been found out, Mari blushed and quickly hide her fingers.

"Besides, Minato here also prepared his own food. It's very easy to tell if you got a sibling like that."

"Talking about lunch boxes, Miyuki, Tatsuya, I'll make you lunch boxes starting from tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll make your favourites." Minato said.

"Thanks Minato-niisama."

"Thanks Minato."

"You guys must be really close." Suzune said. "It's like you guys are triplets or something."

"Really? Well… It's to be expected. Me and Minato love our sister too much. However if we were related by blood, I'd like me and Miyuki to be lovers." Tatsuya said shamelessly, not batting his eyes.

Minato groaned at his sentence, starting to think that coming with him and Miyuki was a bad idea after all.

Whereas the rest, except Mayumi, were either shocked at his bold statement and blushing furiously, or were looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm joking after all." Tatsuya continued, without missing a beat.

Minato fell out of his chair at the sheer absurdness of Tatsuya, whereas Azusa and Miyuki went "Eh?!"

Noticing her stare, Tatsuya look at Miyuki, wondering why was she upset about his joke. Minato could only shake his head at Tatsuya's denseness.

[Somethings never change, eh Tatsuya?]

"No… um…" Miyuki tried to said something to cover her embarrassment, while the rest, including Minato, were chuckling slightly.

[This is going to be an interesting school year already. I can feel it.] Minato mused as he watched his two siblings sitting beside him.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hooo. 2361 words. A decent amount of words if I say so myself. If you noticed, I added something like an opening in this chapter. I was trying something new and decided it might fit in. If it doesn't leave a review or send me a message. Remember to leave reviews on how I can improve! I'm also thinking of a new story to write at the moment. It would be a Phantasy Star Online 2 X Campione! story if it does come to fruition! Next part should be up around next week or the week after next! Well seeya next chapter!**

 **Signing out!**

 **-Grimhunter**


End file.
